Hitherto, various fluorine-containing compounds have been proposed. The fluorine-containing compounds have the advantage that they are excellent in properties such as heat resistance, oxidation resistance and weather resistance. Due to the property that the fluorine-containing compounds have a low free energy, that is, low adhesion, the fluorine-containing compounds have been used, for example, as a water- and oil-repellent agent and a stainproof (or soil release) agent.
The fluorine-containing compounds which can be used as the water- and oil-repellent agent are disclosed in, for example, JP-B-63-60021, JP-B-02-60702, JP-B-02-60702 and JP-B-63-45665. Examples of the fluorine-containing compounds are disclosed also in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,111, 5,565,564, EP-A-383365, JP-A-07-505190 (WO93/17165), WO97/25308, U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,894, JP-A-2001-525010 (WO98/51727), JP-A-2001-525871 (WO98/51723), JP-A-2001-525872 (WO98/51726), JP-A-2001-525874 (WO98/51724) and JP-A-2002-504938 (WO98/51725).
These fluorine-containing compounds cannot impart sufficient water- and oil-repellency.